I Will Not Wear Your Broken Crown
by AliceMagnus
Summary: When Belle has a chance to go on a life changing adventure with a mysterious pirate, who is she to say no? Little did Belle know this adventure would changer her, forever. With unlikely friends and possible lovers, when secrets are revealed all they have worked for will be tested.
1. Treasure Island

_The bar silver and the arms still lie, for all that I know, where Flint buried them; and certainly they shall lie there for me. Oxen and ropes would not bring me back again to that accursed island; and the worst dreams that ever I have are when I hear the surf booming about its coasts or start upright in bed with the sharp voice of Captain Flint still ringing in my ears: 'Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!'_

Belle closed her newly finished book of Treasure Island, she found that lately she wasn't reading stories of romances but of adventure, mystery, horror.. Nothing to do with love. Had her heart break over Rumple finally ended? The thought passed her mind but she knew that could never happen, Rumple was a part of her life now weather he was by her side or not. Rumpelstiltskin didn't only bring the light of love in to Belle's life but he widen her eyes to the brave adventures that lurked in world, he taught her that that life was too short. And with that thought Belle finished her second tankard of ale, as the cool liquid fell down he throat her eyes wonder across the pub in which she now knew as home, the memories of her old home suddenly flooded her mind like the plague - the thoughts and feelings of being trapped by her farther, to forever be locked away from the world, to never have a voice or be heard, to be engaged to man whom she did not love. Belle lowered the tankard as a delightful smile crawled on to her lips as the realisation hit her that she was more alone at home with her family than she is here with strangers. Her wondering eyes shot back to her book as she chuckled to herself, silently. "Treasure Island." She spoke with a hint of comfort in her voice as she lifted the book and gracefully flicked through the pages until she came upon a illustration of The Walrus - the ship that Captain Flint had his life changing adventure on. Her finger tip traced the drawing so perfect it was like she drew the photo in the book, Belle got lost in the image as her courageous mind begin to wonder: images of herself absorbed The Walrus, next to Flint, not surrounded by treasures of gold and jewellery but the treasure of finally begging happy, with nothing anything in the world and with the excitement of not knowing the next adventure.

Belle blinked a couple of times as she allowed herself to be realised from the day dream she had being captured in as she flicked the book to first page, she wanted to read it again. She took in a deep breath of bliss as she read the words so proudly in her mind ' _In a high, old tottering voice that seemed to have been tuned and broken at the capstan beer bars. Then he rapped on the door with a bit of stick like a hand spike that he carried, and when my father appeared, called loudly for a glass of rum. This, when it was brought to him, he_' SLAM. The pub door crashed open letting in the thunder and rain of the gloomy night, Belle's eyes shot to door along with everyone else's, there stood an outline of a very tall man. He was soaked to the bone but he stood like he had imperfections, he took a few steps forward which allowed the candle light to grasp his features, he was smirking... Like he enjoyed the attention if everyone. Belle's had tilted to side as her eyes narrowed while she looked at the stranger, he instantly reminded her of Captain Flint - had he come to start an adventure with her? As the man continued to walk Belle noticed his hand was missing and replaced with hook, she began writing a story in her mind of how he lot it (Fighting off pirates for a ancient map, taken off by a shark after being made to walk the plank). Belle soon realised she was starring, after a quick jolt of her head to returned her eyes back to her book but there was no chance of her to start reading it again.

The stranger had caught Belle's attention completely, she couldn't keep her eyes off him in hope.. Well Belle didn't really know what she was hoping for, for him to notice her in a tiny way and offer her to see the world with him. The stranger had joined a group of people, which were obviously his crew, and began talking in whispers - until now - "Listen up you landlubbers." The hooked man roared with his deep voice - just as Belle imaged it would be. "Me and my crew 'ere are looking for some new members.." He raised his hooked hand with a piece of paper pushed on it, a sign up sheet, Belle's eyes were glued to it. "We were in a little...accident and need of new meat." He placed the sheet down upon the table in front of him as he sat down on the wooden chair were he sat before. Belle began biting her bottom lip as her stomach screwed up with excitement, but something was keeping her back. Something, some voice in her mind was yelling 'Don't go! Rumple will return for you!' Those words had stopped Belle from going on a adventure before, a couple of weeks ago when the village went hunting for s dangerous beast - Belle chose to sit a wait for her love, but he never came.  
Before Belle knew it she was ignoring herself and walking toward the sign up sheet. "Don't over think this." She mumbled to herself, she hadn't taken in to account that these men were defiantly pirates, which meant they were wanted by the law. But before Belle's mind let her wander too far she reached the table and all eyes were upon her, she returned the gazes but not to the hooked man, she bent over the table to pick up the quill that laid beside the paper, but as the quill was inches away the sliver hook slammed in the paper. "Sorry lass, we don't take girl." Belle stood up straight again as she was taken back by his comment. "I am not a girl, I am a woman." Belle stated, her voice was strong. The man just rolled his eyes. "All the same."  
"And why not?" Belle's voice began to raise, but the man didn't take kindly to that, he pushed himself up from the chair as his eyes glared upon Belle. "Have you ever seen battle? Have you ever seem blood? ... Have you even held a sword?" He spat the words through his teeth and all Belle could do in return was shake her head, the crew began laughing but the hooked man did not, his upper lip began twitching. "Come on lads, there's nothing here." And with that he left, Belle stood there - defeated, but she would surrender.


	2. Clever Girl

The girl from the bar couldn't be shaken from Hook's mind in matter how hard he tried, how hard he drank or or much he surrounded himself in gold. The sweet, innocent girl that stood in front of him just a night ago had marked herself in Hook's mind. It wasn't that she was beautiful and Hook had a lovers intention, no where near, it was Belle reminded him dramatically of his deceased soul mate Milah. Milah was just a innocent girl trapped in a unhappy marriage with a coward, in a boring life with hardly any love for her own son because of his farther. Milah caught Hook's eye the second she entered the bar, he felt like he wanted to share the world with her forever and in return, she felt the same. Little did Hook know that the coward that didn't fight for his wife would soon be The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin. That name boiled Hook's blood. "The crocodile." Hook forced the words through gritted teeth as he clenched his only hand. When Rumpelstiltskin found out where Hook was and when Milah was alive he ripped out Milah's heart and crushed it like a pile of dried mud, then took Hook's hand. It wasn't that Hook didn't believe that girls couldn't be pirates, Milah showed him that, but Hook wasn't ready to see another innocent girl's life be thrown away. Not Belle's, Belle had the fire in her heart for adventure just as Milah did. Hook knew that he would never develop feelings of love again, not until the crocodile was dead, so what was the true problem with letting another girl on? Hook would be over protective, though he would never let anyone figure it out, he would watch over and command other female crew-member like they were Milah; like he was getting a second chance.

Out of habit of thinking about her Hook's glaze turned to his tattoo of her name, the memory of them both getting each others name forever placed on their skin made Hook smile. He felt so honoured that Milah would ruin her perfect skin for a rundown pirate like him.

The day was young but Belle didn't want to sit inside the pub tonight, tonight she was feeling courageous - ready for a adventure. She held her book tight to her chest as her bag hung from her shoulder. She knew this small village like the book she held but her eyes wondered everywhere, hoping for a change, hoping for something to investigate but everything was the same. The morning birds flew through the streets as the they were shooed away by the bakers and towns people. Belle let her hands fall to her slide still holding on to her book, swaying her hands forward and back. A sweet, small smile appeared on Belle's features as she tucked her hair behind her ears, heading to the main part of the little town, the quiet village.

Everyone was saying good morning to each other as the shopkeepers began opening the doors and the stocking up for the day, a small sigh escaped Belle's lips for a moment - Every morning the same, Belle thought. "Morning Belle!" A rugged old man spoke, Belle only returned his kind jester with a grin and a simple nod. Belle continued to walk but she couldn't help but notice two old woman, uglier then mouldy bread, looking at her with scrunched up features - like they were confused by her. "She's a strange girl, that Belle." One if the old woman coughed out as Belle passed. Belle reached the middle of the town, a big fountain always surrounded by farm animals drinking from it, Belle sat upon one of the stones as she looked around again. "There must be more than this." Belle whispered to herself before opening her book again, it was on her favourite part where the young pirate Jim Hawkins finds all the treasure.

"Put that girl down." Hook demanded one of his crew. "I want to set sail within an hour and I don't want anything distracting you sea dogs." Hook grabbed his lazy crew member by the ear and pushed him on the dock, the crew member wobbled away as well as the flirtatious blonde. Hook's eyes scanned the village again, his thoughts only of the girl that he met last night, he expected her to appeased with a full bag and ignore everything Hook said. But instead of her finding him Hook caught sight of her, her bright blue dress reflected against the morning sun like a beckon and Hook couldn't stop his feet from almost running towards the girl.

Belle looked up from her book usually it make her happy but right now the only thing that brought her pleasure with the thing that was brining her pain - she envied Jim Hawkins. She slammed the book shut as she pushed herself up of the stoned fountain, nothing was going to happen but chance if all Belle did was sit and read. She began walking the way that she had came, towards the pub, maybe the pirates had returned again looking for a crew.

Hook saw the female walking away from him as he quicken his pace slightly but the morning rush to the market was enough even to stop Captain Hook. His walk came to a halt as he lost sight of Belle, panic filled his eyes as he forcefully pushed past the towns folk to the open road by but now Belle was long out of sight.

Belle's bag slipped off her shoulder in a hurried pace and fell to the floor pouring everything in her bag out. Belle rolled her eyes and she knelt down on the floor and scooped all he items back in her bag and as she look up, there he was. The hooked man. "Hey!" Belle cried out as she stood up straight again as she placed the last item in her bag. Hook spun on her heel to face the unknown voice he head heard, but when he saw it was her a smirk grew on his lips. "Are you following me?" He joked. Belle stopped up towards him, pointing her finger. "I may be a woman and never seen battle but that doesn't mean I can't look after myself and it certainly doesn't mean I'm useless."

"Oh really?" Hook replied, he was slightly angered by the tone of her voice. He didn't like to be yelled to, he wasn't used to it. There was a long moment of since between the two strangers before Hook snatched the book she held so tightly in her hand and moved his arm away from her. "I took your precious book."

"Give that back!" Belle took a few steps forwards reaching her arms out but Hook only stepped backwards. "What are you going to do about it?" Hook was testing her, but Belle was blinded by panic about her book to see. She leaned forward more to grab the book but he raised his hooked hand and pressed it upon her face. "You'd be dead, over a silly book... Because you can't take back what's yours." Hook said harshly, all the thoughts of Belle reminding him of Milah were flooding back in and Hook couldn't bare the to see her on his ship. He dropped the book, letting it fall to the floor, before whipping his hook away from her face, then a after a moment of pause he began walking away - back to ship - and lift the defeated dreamer standing there.

The Jolly Roger, Hook's ship, had been sailing for a very long time now as he left early morning and now the sun was setting. Hook was standing on the upper deck of the ship laughing at himself, laughing at the fact he was going to let the helpless girl on to the ship, he hid head in disbelief that he got himself wound up... Over a girl.

"Captain! Captain!" Smee cried as he raced up the steps of the deck, Hook rolled his eyes and his body tensed. This couldn't be good. "What?"

"You're..er...just come." Some raced back down the steps again and entered the captains cabin, Hook's interest became heighten that this trouble was happening in his cabin.

Hook swing the cabin doors open as his confused features very quickly changed to disbelief. There she was, Belle, sitting on his chair with her arms cross. She had crew members either side of her. "A stow away sir." One of them spoke. "Found her below deck with the cannons." Another one spoke. Hook just stood there starring at the girl. "Clever girl." Hook mumbled, no one had ever snuck on to the Jolly Roger, maybe this defeated girl was in fact and fight woman.


	3. My Fate Is My Own

"Get out." Hook spat as his crew members, they did nothing but obey the captain and quickly left. Smee was the last person the leave the cabin, in all truth Smee was quite worried about the girl and what Hook will have done to her, the Jolly Roger had never had a stow away before. What would be her fate? The plank, a life of service...or worse. Hook had a mixture of feelings as his eyes laid upon Belle; he was frustrated as to how no one had noticed her, confused as to why she wanted to come so much, betrayed that she did not listen to him, scared that he could not protect her, split between letting her stay and being the fearful Captain Hook and killing her... But secretly, not even admitting to himself he was happy she was here. Belle had her arms crossed on her chest and since Hook entered the cabin she had not looked up to him, Belle didn't regret her choice but she was scared for what unknown laid ahead. Hook didn't know what to say to her, how to approach her about this event - he wasn't used to being confused on his own ship, in his own cabin. He then noticed that upon the table was her belongings, or in particular caught his eye the book. The book had so much significance in this pairing meeting, the Belle was reading about a pirate adventure when pirates came in asking for new crew members, she was reading the book when Hook saw her again and made his way towards her, Hook challenged Belle when he took the book away from her - and how useless Belle was at getting it back made her want to prove him wrong. "This is not one of your stories." Hook finally spoke, his tone was that of a older brother that was telling off his immature sister. Belle still didn't look up, but hung her head from his view. She thought that if she ignored him long enough he would leave the cabin in a rage leaving her to explore this ship and stay on it as long as possible. But Hook was as stubborn as her. "Do you understand him?" Hook said in a louder tone, while he spoke he moved towards the table that stood between the two of them, he placed his hand down the table - harsh enough for it to have a impact at her - Belle finally looked up at Hook and the expression in her eyes took the pirate a little by surprise. He expected hidden fear, that she was trying to string for the Captain to convince him to let her stay and sail together, but she looked... sad, her eyes were of the verge of watering, her bottom lip trembled a little and her brows were tensed together. This is not what Belle wanted, she didn't want to be trapped in a cabin being what to do and want not to do, she wanted a life she was happy to live; to be surround by adventure at every turn, she was being to understand now that maybe Hook wasn't the man to make her dreams come true. "Can't blame a girl for trying?" Belle joked, her forced laugh pushed back her true feelings and covered them with the look of contempt. "What were you exactly trying to achieve? Did you think you wouldn't be caught? That..that when I found you I'd accept you and we'd sail off in the sunset together?!"

"No!" They both were yelled at each other, Belle had pushed herself up from her chair as a sign that she wasn't afraid of him. Hook now was furious she was here, she was causing his discomfort - a feeling the pirate was not used to. "Nobody decides my fate but me." The last time Belle said that it was to her father before she left with Rumpelstiltskin, her biggest adventure. "And I decided my fate was out in the world, not in that small town were a dreamer like me was frowned upon." Hook's posture immediately changed, he tensed up. Milah was a dreamer, Milah wasn't accepted by her town because of her longing to leave. Hook quickly walked around the table and stopped only inches away from her. "You want an adventure?" Hook said in a deep, quiet tone. His eyes explored her features but Belle didn't answer, she didn't know if he wanted a answer. Hook forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her back around the table and threw the cabin doors.

Belle flew through doors and landed laying down on the deck of the Jolly Roger, she pushed her head up and see all the crew members looking towards her. They all gave her blank expressions as they didn't know what we're the captains intentions with her fate. Belle quickly turned on to her back when she heard Hook's footsteps coming out of the cabins, she began crawling back while still looking at him but he was soon knelt down by her side. "I'll give you an adventure." Belle didn't know how to take this statement, he said it in a threatening tone, like he was going to leave her to fight for her self. As he stood up straight again the crew knew his intentions and some began to laugh while the others just playfully smirked. Hook took off his ring as he kept his eyes upon the female on the deck floor, he walked over to edge of the ship - Belle pushed herself on to her feet again - and threw the ring in to the water. Belle just looked confused, her eyes moved from him to the ocean then back to him as he stood back again crossing his arms across his chest, a playful smirk danced on his lips. Belle watched as he ran up to the helm of ship before her eyes darted back to the ocean as a ragefull and destructive whirlpool began to form, getting bigger and faster as the seconds went on. "You may want to hold on to something." Belle heard a voice behind her, it was Smee. "We're going in that?!" Belle's heart was beating so fast she thought it was about to bounce pit of her chest. She grabbed hold of the edge of the ship tightly as she watched the blue and white swirls of the angry ocean get closer and clearer and before she knew it, letting out a loud yelp, the black whirlpool swallowed the Jolly Roger whole.

"Dearie, get up." Everything was dark for Belle, she felt soaked to the bone with salt water but threw her blindness and clueless to where she was she felt a hand place upon her shoulder. "Dearie?" Belle began seeing small lights, stars? Belle was laying down, how did I get down here's? She thought to herself. A silhouette of an outline of a man suddenly came in to view and flood in excitement came over Belle, to her she thought the man was Rumpelstiltskin but as she sat up and her blurry vision became clear again she could tell it was Hook. "What happened?" Belle asked looking around the ship, there wasn't many people around but seeing as it was night Belle just thought they were sleeping. "Upon entry you bumped your head against the ship... Knocked yourself clean out." Hook said, he couldn't help but laugh at his words. "Where are we?" Belle asked ignoring is cockiness. Hook pressed his lips together as she help Belle on to her feet. "Neverland." Hook said it in a way some one would say 'home'. Belle's eyes turned to his as her brows scrunched with confusion as she waited for an explanation, one that never came. "I realised I haven't properly introduced myself." He said as he let go of her and took a few steps in front of her. "Captain Hook." He almost sang as she jokingly bowed in front of her. Belle still watched him confused, she was confused by his behaviour one moment he acted like he was going to kill her then other like he wanted her her. "Blimey, did you hit your head that hard? Now you introduce yourself."

"Oh! Belle, it's a pleasure." There was no emotion in her voice, she was starting to believe she did hit her head hard. She couldn't stop thinking of everything and nothing, she felt at home but in extreme danger, she wanted be by the Captain's side but her heart desired to be by Rumpelstiltskin side. Hook narrowed his eyes while looking at Belle, he could tell her mind was going a million miles an hours but it annoyed him he couldn't tell on thought. "I have to make a trip to land, fancy coming?" This was Hook's sort of test for Belle, if she didn't die and could could take Neverland then he may consider keeping her abroad, but if she died or did something extremely stupid then he had half a mind to leave her here. Hook held his hand out, offering a friendly smile as well, Belle hesitated for a moment - the feelings that she felt right now, excitement, fear, nervous was the feelings she had was Rumpelstiltskin took her away, was she going to let Hook take her away like Rumpelstiltskin did? Never. My fate is own, she thought to herself as she placed her hand in to his.


	4. The Bringer Of Your Fury

"Where are we going?" Belle yelled as she pushed a couple of branches out of her face, the full moon shined above the two explorers. Hook knew exactly where he was heading so he never stopped and never looked back. "You'll see." Hook replied, as he also pushed branches back and ducked under some, a playful smirk tugged at his lips – not because of what lied ahead but because of the feel of being back in Neverland, this was his home, this was where he could be him and not have a care in the world. Well, maybe that Peter Pan. Belle paused in her tracks for a moment and turned her view behind her shoulder, what am I doing? She thought to herself as her eyes traced over the silhouette of the Jolly Roger the moon was creating. The moon captured her attention for a moment, was this the same moon that Rumpelstiltskin was looking at? Was he thinking of her, at all? Belle took a deep breath in as she then came to remember she was standing in the middle of jungle, she spun on the heels of her shoes as she finally began seeing her surroundings for what they really were – an adventure. Everywhere around her were little flickering lights that changed in the motion of breathing, the leaves that hung over her were a bright shade of green she didn't even know existed, she heard a faint sound ahead that sounded like a flush of water running; Belle closed her eyes has her imagination began to fly. She imagined the character in her book, Jim Hawkins, sitting by a waterfall counting his newly found gold with his unlikely friend John Silver, laughing about the adventure they had just shared. As Belle opened her eyes it was extremely quiet around her, she had forgotten she was meant to be following Hook. "Hook?" Belle yelled, looking ahead, as she continued to move forward again. She pushed past branches and stepped over longs and with each passing second she got a little faster and faster. "Hook?!" She cried out this time, she was alone in this unknown jungle. The lights around her suddenly became a little bit brighter, but only for a second. "Hook? Hook? Where are you?" Belle said very quickly as she stopped running and just spun in a circle looking for any movement.

"Shhhh..." I familiar voice came from behind her as she felt a hand wrap over her mouth, Belle shot her eyes around and her heart began beating normally again after she realised it was Hook that was behind her. He brought his mouth inches away from her ear as he spoke again in a deep, quiet tone. "You'll scare them away." He said as his eyes lost contact with hers and looked ahead, Belle scrunched her eye brows together with confused and followed where his eyes were leading. Leaves. Hook placed both his hand and his hook on her shoulder and began pressing her down, bringing them both to kneel on the ground then as he began crawling forward very quietly Belle could start to hear something, singing – no words just a light hum – then as Hook pushed the leaves aside the humming became very clear. Belle's jaw dropped as Hook looked over his shoulder at her. "No way." These were the only two words Belle could get out her mouth, Hook chuckled at her reaction as Belle crawled a little bit so that she was now beside Hook. "Mermaid?" Belle squeaked with excitement, these creatures only every existed in her books and now they were right here in front of her she felt like one of her own characters from a book; a huge grin of excitement and joy swept over her face. Hook watched as her features lit up, the expression that Belle expressed on her face was the expression that Milah had the first time she saw the mermaids, just for a second Hook felt like he had Milah back – that was until Belle looked at him, still is disbelief.

"Belle, whatever you have read about mermaids are not true." Hook began explaining and Belle's lit up face very quickly became emotionless. "If you get close enough they will grab you and drag you down until you are dead." Hook said, he gripped her arm tight and pulled her slightly closer to him. "Do not let them touch you." Belle only replied with a nod before Hook began making his way to the water's edge and before he could make himself comfortable a red headed mermaid popped out of the water with a playful grin on her face. "Hook! You're back." The mermaid almost sung, Hook replied with a cheerful laugh – but whatever they began to talk about got lost in the back of Belle's mind as her eyes began seeing how beautiful this pool was. A waterfall danced in the middle of the completely still moonlit water that sounded like it was singing when the wind blew past it. Belle automatically crawled forward slightly, realising that they had to stay down to not look threatening, to get a better look around her but as she was approaching the water's edge a mermaid appeared, her head was the first thing to appear then as she placed her two hands upon land she pushed herself up slightly. Her hair was extremely short but two piece that cupped her head perfectly as the length of her shoulders, her hairs was as black as the night and so were her eyes, even thought she had just came out the water her hair was as dry as Belle's and though there wasn't a strong wind it blew perfectly around her features, her skin was slightly tanned which allowed Belle to see her form entirely in the moonlight; her whole skin up to her chest was covered in scales of all colours that bounced the light off it like fireworks. Belle was mesmerised by her, she didn't want to blink out of fear that the beautiful being in front of her would disappear. The mermaid extended her arm towards Belle and offered her a sweet, gentle smile. Belle couldn't help but extended her arm as well and placed it in to the mermaids.

"No!" Cried Hook as he finally noticed the death sentence that was going on.

As Belle then realised she was disobeying Hook's word she tried to take her hand away but the mermaid's grip tighten so Belle couldn't move, she looked towards the mermaid with panicked and the mermaid responded with a sadistic smirk as her eye colour with from black to as white as ice and with all the mermaid's strength she tugged Belle in to the water and within seconds Belle was completely submerged under water – Hook quickly jumped to break the connection of the two but the mermaid was too quick.

Belle couldn't see anything but a blue blur all around her and all she could feet was the tight grip of the beautiful creature around her, the mermaid's tale hit against her legs as she swam deeper and deeper and no matter how much Belle tried to move it didn't make any difference, everything was getting darker around Belle as she could feel the water around her get colder and colder.

"Belle!" Hook dived in to the water and with quick pace he swam deeper and deeper as he followed the black haired mermaid that stole what was his. His pace wasn't as quick as a normal persons because of his Hook but his determination made him swim quicker and quicker until he swung his Hook powerful enough to clasp of the mermaid's tail and with a horrifying sound the mermaid let Belle's lifeless body go, Hook quickly released her and wrapped Belle in his arms as he attempted to swim up but with nothing to push himself off and no hand to swim with he began sinking – and drowning. But Hook felt the cold grip of something tugging at him and soon him and Belle were being thrown up in to the cold's night air and on to land, without turning to see what saved him he turned Belle's cold body over. "Belle?!" He cried as he shook her body but there was no response. No, no please don't let this happen not to her; he thought as he straighten her head and pressed his mouth against hers and breathed air in to her lungs and after several attempts Belle still laid there lifeless. Hook moved her hair away from her face as he starred at the girl in front of him, he knew this feeling all too well – an adventurer dyeing in his arms. Hook lifted the body up in to his arms and placed his chin upon her head. "I'm sorry Belle. I'm so sorry." Hook felt a huge flood of guilt wipe over him, even though it was Belle who didn't do as she was told.

Hook's attention snapped over to the water's as he noticed some ripples, a mermaid began to climb out the water and drag herself along the land to Belle's side. This mermaid was the opposite to the one that had destroyed Belle. Her hair was lightly brown that was down to her waist and after a couple of moments of being on land her tail faded away to two legs; though the mermaid was now naked her hair was long enough to cover her completely, her blue eyes glistened as they traced Belle's body. Hook should have pushed her away but he knew who she was. "You saved us." The mermaid didn't give any response just began to trace Belle with her finger tips, the insides of the mermaid's eyes began to circle with gold then quickly met the eye contact of Hook's. "This woman was destined to travel with you." The mermaid almost sung, Hook's brows scrunched together. "She is your saviour from you grief, but the bringer of your fury." The mermaid's eyes laid on to Belle again as she placed one scaly hand on Belle's face. "She must stay with you Killian." Hook was somewhat taken back by the mermaid using his real name and once the mermaid removed her hand Belle began breathing again, the mermaid looked to Hook again before pushing herself back in to the water. Leaving Hook repeating her words in his mind like a curse, she is your saviour from you grief, but the bringer of your fury.


	5. The Silence

"Hook!" Belle called as Hook stormed away from the mermaid pool. "Hook, wait!" Belle called it again as she pushed herself up from the puddle she laid in and began jogging to keep up with Hook."One thing. I told you one thing about the mermaids!" Hook yelled as he stomped ahead with his eye brows pressed together and his voice sharp. "One thing." He growled again but this time he stopped walking and turned on her heel to face Belle, he pointed a finger at her and continued yelling. "And what was that one thing, dear Belle?" He said extremely sarcastically, Belle had to come to a halt very quickly to stop herself from running in to his finger, it took her a moment to process that he actually wanted an answer. "...Do not let them touch me?" Belle said in almost a whisper as she tried to recall the piece of information, the past events were all a bit of a blur to Belle at the moment as she was still regaining consciousness. "And you touched her!" Hook screamed so yelled a couple of animals in the jungle fluttered and squealed away, Belle jolt back a little and paused for a moment - the last time she was being yelled at like this was when she kissed Rumpelstiltskin and broke the curse, but he wanted magic and for that Belle got thrown out. Belle stood there dripping wet, they both were, she wrapped her arms around her as she looked towards Hook, she wanted to apologise but she knew that would only anger him. Hook took a moment to himself, he took in a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh. This was the only point that Belle didn't remind him of Milah, she knew not to touch the mermaids and to listen to Hook but Belle was too naive and for that she almost died. As Hook looked towards Belle now he felt different, not love, but what the long haired mermaid said was rattling in his mind.'She must stay with you' The words played in his mind like a broke record but one he would never get bored of, for some reason Hook believed this mermaid and he felt a bond grow between Belle and himself the moment the mermaid said it, even before when Belle got dragged in the water by the moment - the urge to save her, to not be separated from her just took over him. "Let's just get back to the ship." Hook said calmly, taking in a deep breath. Belle only nodded and began walking a head of Hook back to the Jolly Roger.

To say the the walk back to the ship was awkward would be a understatement, Belle just wanted to apologise and Hook just wanted to yell at her for disobeying him but the urge to not make things worse between these was what stopped these to from arguing again. Belle was in the captain's cabin attempting to get her clothes a little dryer while Hook was outside at the helm, it was still night so the moon's reflection sung against the ocean ripples as the crew if the Jolly Roger was fast asleep. Belle's eyes were lost in the flickering candle that was in front of her, she wasn't thinking about Hook or the fact she just died for a short while but she was thinking about Rumple and so during what he would be doing or if he missed Belle at all. What would Rumpelstiltskin say to Belle being here in Neverland, being on the Jolly Roger, meeting mermaids or sailing with Captain Hook. He probably laugh his strange laugh, Belle couldn't help but smile at the memory of his laugh, it used to make her feel so warm that she had managed to make him happy. Belle just wanted that feeling back, of making people happy and doing the right thing.

Hook stood on the edge of the ship's top deck as he played with his hook, reminiscing when his hand was taken from him - and his love. He looked up quickly to the island of Neverland as his eyes scanned every detail, looking for something to take his mind off of the thought of the day Milah died. But it was not the island that did this, it was a creek of footsteps beside him - he shot his head over to find Belle walking up the deck's steps. "I'm sorry." She finally said as she reached the top step, not moving any further. "I should have listen to you ." Hook watched as Belle attempted to apologise but Hook didn't seem fazed the past events. He just nodded and forced a cocky smile. "It's alright dear." Hook wasn't the one to moan about breaking rules. Belle watched as he look away at the island again, she didn't want to leave him until she knew what he was going to do with her, she was still a stowaway. "Erm.. Did I, Erm." She started talking again as she moved her hair behind her ear and took a few steps towards him. "Did I hear that mermaid call you Killian?" Belle asked with a single chuckle at the end, Hook raised an eye brow as he turned his head towards her. "I thought you were dead." He bluntly said, he thought she was dead so she couldn't hear - not that he had a problem with Belle knowing his name. Belle laughed as she shook her head. "Yes, Killian Jones." He said bowing his head slightly. "Why did you go with the name Hook?" Belle asked she finally reached his side, she placed hands of the lining of the ship but still kept her eyes on him. "Suited me better." He said as he lifted his hooked hand, Belle looked at his carefully and Hook knew right away she wanted to ask how it was taken but she found it rude. "It was taken off by a crocodile." Hook began the story, Belle's eyes widen as she turned her whole body to face him as a sign of interest. "Not an actual crocodile, that's just what I call him because his real name brings me to anger beyond words." Even saying that Hook's voice got more sharp and deep. "He took many things from me that day." Hook continued. "I've spent all this time planning how to kill an immortal." It was weird to Hook to have to explain this, he had never spoken to anyone about this as the only people he talks to are his crew, and they were all there. "And how's that going?" Belle butted in with a light, playful smirk on her face. Hook just returned her words with 'how the hell do you think?' face.

A silence feel between the two but it wasn't awkward it was... Comforting, like they had nothing to say but everything was being said in the silence. "You can stay if you want." Hook stumbled out, he didn't look at her when he spoke but she quickly looked at him. Belle had never been asked to stay anywhere, she had never been wanted, never fitted in but Hook's six words made Belle feel...whole again. "I would love to." Belle said with a huge grin on her face."Right then." Hook said as he pushed himself away of the edge of the ship and removed his ring. "Wake up the crew..." Hook smirked at Belle, but before she had a chance to ran off completely. "Oh and love, please hold on to something this time."

"Aye aye, sir." Belle said biting her bottom lip as she hurried off, Hook could do nothing but warmly smile.


End file.
